Your Life
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Lois Lane comes to Smallville not expecting to find her soul mate. When she meets him, her world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Life

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Clois

Summary: Lois Lane comes to Smallville not expecting to find her soul mate. When she meets him, her world is turned upside down.

AN: This is a retelling of Season 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Smallville nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M

Your Life

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Chapter One: At First Sight

 _(Crusade)_

Frustration did not even cover what Lois Lane was feeling at the moment. She was driving down a dark country road. Tall cornstalks were on the right and tall cornstalks were on the left of her. For miles. She was lost. She was on a mission. She needed answers. She was sure that her cousin's death was no accident and she was determined to know what really happened. She wanted to curse her deceased cousin for this. She loved Chloe, would do anything for her and she missed her, but this search for Clark Kent was annoying.

"K-E-N-T, Kent," Lois almost yelled into her phone. "It's a farm. Do they even have addresses? Look the last super genius I had on the line told me to turn right on Route 31 now I'm totally lost."

She wanted to scream as she listens to the person asked what she saw.

"Oh about a billion stalks of corn," she explained.

A flash of lightning struck down and her phone began ringing in her ear. Then the damned thing died on her.

"That's just great."

She was stressed at the moment. She just wanted to find the Kent Farm and talk to Clark Kent to find out if he could shed some light on what happened to Chloe. And that did not look like that was going to be happening anytime soon. She groaned inwardly as she reached to her passenger side visor and grabbed a cigarette she had put there at the beginning of the night. She was supposed to be quitting.

"If you smoke this, you're gonna spend the rest of the night hating yourself," she told herself.

She tossed the cigarette onto the passenger seat. Deciding a better alternative to the cigarette, she reached into her purse for her Nicorette gum, but before she could find them, another lightning bolt crashed down right in front of her. The lightning-caused her to swerve off the road and into a newly made clearing in the cornstalks. Her car stalls and another flash of light appeared. Instinctively, Lois knew that the flash of light was not an ordinary bolt of lightning. It made her skin tingle and not in the way it did when someone got scared. It was pleasant but not in an erotic way. The tingle felt safe. It felt like home.

Lois stared into the middle of the clearing and saw that a man was laying in the fetal position. She got out of her car to see if the man was okay. She noticed that there were small fires scattered in many places in the circle. She had to be careful.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she sees the man standing. She was slightly shocked. The man's back was very appealing, very muscular. His ass was a very welcomed sight and Lois was wondering about the front of him. He was gorgeous, looked as if he were in good shape, and the tingling from the flash of light seems to intensify the closer she got to him.

"Are you ok?" Lois asked. "What's your name?"

"I don't know," the man answered and his voice made her want to giggle. Lois Lane was not a giggler.

"I need to get you to a hospital," she tried to stay focused on something other than the man's body.

"I'm fine."

Lois gulped. She wanted to say 'yes you are' but for once held her tongue.

"You've been hit by lightning," she said instead. "You're stark naked and you don't even remember your own name. You have a fairly loose definition of fine."

The man turned to face her. He was giving her a once over.

"Look at his face," she told herself trying not to look at the thing, which was quite nice, hanging between his legs.

The man stared at her with interest. He seemed to be reading her.

"I have a blanket in the trunk," Lois said. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

"Wait," the man called and approached her. Lois gulped again as the man stood so close to her that they were almost touching.

Lois stared up at him. They gazed into their eyes and something clicked. It was like they have known each other all their lives. There was an undeniable connection and when the man's hands rubbed up Lois's arm, the tingling Lois had been feeling became even stronger.

They kissed and it was the most powerful kiss Lois had ever felt in her whole life. It was everything. It was happiness, it was passionate, lustful, blissful, warmth, safety, home, arousing all rolled into one. The kiss seemed to go on forever and it was like the man did not need to breathe, but Lois did so it was she who had to pull away first.

Again they were staring into the other's eyes. Lois was in love. It was an all-consuming love.

"Who are you?" the man asked his blue eyes dancing with the shared love they felt.

"Lois, Lois Lane," Lois answered.

"Lois Lane, I am Kal-El," the man said.

"Kal-El? Look, if you can't remember your real name, you don't have to make one up."

Kal-El pulled Lois into his arms. He looked her straight in the eye.

"I know two things right now, my name is Kal-El," he said firmly. "And you Lois Lane are meant to be mine."

Normally, Lois would be offended, but right now she was not. Right now she felt the truth. Kal-El was not lying about his name and they were meant to be together. She gulped nervously before stepping out of Kal-El's arms.

"Well, Kal-El," she said moving back to her car. "I'm still going to get that blanket and take you to the hospital."

Kal-El said nothing he just followed her. He watched Lois open her car door and pull out a red blanket. She held it out for him to take. He stared at her for a brief moment before taking the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Looks good on you," Lois commented. "Get in."

Kal-El just stood there. Lois gestured to the passenger side of the car. Kal-El walked over to the door and stood there. Lois groaned and walked over to Kal-El. She stood between the man and the door. She reached for the handle but did not pull open the door. They were close again. They were touching again. Kal-El's hand wrapped around Lois's waist and moved her closer to his body. Lois could hear him smelling her hair. Kal-El moved to rub his nose over her neck and shoulder. Lois's breathing became heavy. She wanted to turn around and kiss Kal-El again. Instead, Lois opened the door and they stepped back to swing it open.

Lois reluctantly moved away from Kal-El and to her side of the car. She got into the driver's seat. Kal-El stared at the seat and picked up the cigarette she had left there.

"Oh," Lois said reaching over to take it from Kal-El. She tossed the thing into the back seat. "Old habit."

Kal-El said nothing and Lois realized he was the silent type.

He got into the car. Lois showed him how to buckle his seatbelt before buckling her own. She started the car and backed out of the cornfield. She turned in the direction she came and proceeded to take Kal-El to the hospital.

At the Smallville Medical Center, Lois made sure Kal-El was wrapped securely in the blanket.

"This is unnecessary," Kal-El said as Lois guided him into the building.

"Look, Kal-El, it will make me feel better," Lois said. "Do you know how many people are struck by lightning every year? Hardly any. You know how many survive? Even less. And the number get picked up by lost drivers? Zero. So far, you're three for three. So, how about a little less complaining and a little more forward motion."

Kal-El paused to stare at her.

"I was meant to find you," he said.

Lois smiled.

"That's all good, but you still need to be checked out."

She approached a registry desk.

"Excuse me, gotta guy here needs immediate attention," Lois said.

"Feel out these admission forms and include proof of insurance," the man at the desk instructed.

"Slight problem, the only thing this guy seems to remember is his name," she lied. "He's got amnesia. So, I'm here to get him looked over."

"You have to stay with him until we can find someone who can ID him. It's hospital policy."

Lois sighed.

"I have no problem with that."

"Good, Now I have to call a deputy to get your statement."

Lois turned to Kal-El just in time to see the blanket fall from his shoulders. She admired the view.

"I think you might want to get him some clothes first," she said.

A little while later, Lois and Kal-El were in a hospital room. Kal-El was dressed in scrubs. They sat across from each other. Lois in a chair by the door and Kal-El on the hospital bed. Kal-El looked bored. Lois looked a bit nervous.

"We should leave here," Kal-El said standing.

Lois stood too.

"We need to stay in the room," she argued.

"I'm not supposed to be here."

Lois took Kal-El by his upper arms. She pushed him back to sit on the bed. Kal-El grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Lois sighed. She was exasperated and happy at the same time.

They shared a kiss. Lois smiled and for the first time that night, she noticed Kal-El never smiled.

"God, don't you have any other expression than blank," she said stepping away from him to search through her purse. She was nervous and feeling uncomfortable. It was a bit unsettling to know that her 'soul mate' did not smile. So instead of dwelling on it, she decided to talk about something else.

"I came to Smallville to investigate my cousin's death," Lois explained. "Her name is Chloe Sullivan. Heard of her? Of Course, you haven't."

She finally found her gum. She noticed that Kal-El's expression changed to confusion.

"Nicorette," she said. "I've given up smoking. These are the only things that get me through the day. It started when I was fifteen. It's my father's fault. He said if he ever caught me smoking, he'll kill me. So in a fit of teenage rebellion. I stated then I couldn't stop. Now I've got a gum addiction."

"You talk a lot," Kal-El said. Lois could tell he was amused.

"Well, I'm just not comfortable with uncomfortable silence and you're not exactly keeping up with your end of the conversation."

Lois grabs her cell phone and reads the time.

"45 minutes and still no doctor. You know, if this isn't an indication of small-town medicine, I don't know what is."

"It is time for us to leave," Kal-El said. He stood to leave.

Lois blocks the door.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"We're leaving."

"We are not," Lois insisted.

"I'm leaving."

Lois crosses her arms over chest.

"Well, you're going to have to get through me."

Kal-El grabs Lois's arms and lifts her as if she weighed nothing. It was impressive and for a moment Lois was distracted by how arousing the act was. She did not even move when he left the room for a good minute. When she realized he was actually leaving.

"Hey," she called and followed him.

"Ok, stop," she said when she caught up with him. "What was that?"

Kal-El looked as if he was going to answer when a red-haired woman approached them.

"It's you," she said hugging Kal-El. "Oh god, I thought I lost you forever."

"Who are you?" Kal-El asked.

"It's me, mom," the woman answered.

"Don't take it personally," Lois said. "All he remembers is his name."

She held out her hand for the redhead to shake.

"Lois Lane," Introduced herself. "I found him lying in a field near Route 31."

"Thank you, for helping him."

"Guess I'm a sucker for stray dogs and naked guys."

"Um…" the redhead said.

"Sorry," Lois said. "It's been a long night and I'm nicotine deprived.

The woman ignored her and turned to Kal-El.

"Come on sweetheart," she said. "Let's get you home."

"I'm waiting for the sign," Kal-El told her.

"I think you should have a doctor take a look at him. I'm starting to think that the lightning fried something in his brain," Lois said.

"Um… Lois?" the woman said. "I'm so grateful but this is a family matter."

"Lois is family," Kal-El said. "She is my soul mate."

"Well, I need to speak to you my son alone," the woman insisted.

"Okay, I can take a hint," Lois said. "Here's me backing away."

She goes to leave, Kal-El grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He kissed her passionately.

"Uh…" Lois said when they finished. "I'll just go."

She walked away and stood away from mother and son. She was out of hearing distance. She watched the two. The constant tingling feeling was still warming her skin but fainter now that she had put some distance between herself and Kal-El. The tingling became even fainter as she watched Kal-El and his mother leave. Kal-El gave her one last look.

An orderly passed Lois and she thought it best to inform someone that Kal-El had found someone other than herself that knew him.

"My friend found his mother, I didn't catch her name."

"Martha Kent," the orderly answered as she stared after Kal-El and Martha. "She's in here all the time."

Lois could not believe her ears. The woman was Martha Kent and she had called out Clark when she ran after them. So that meant that Kal-El's name was Clark as well because she still believed his name was Kal-El.

"Kent?" she asked herself more than the orderly. "As in Clark Kent."

She went after the duo.

"Wait a minute," she called. "I have to talk to you."

It was too late, the elevator doors closed and it was the last time she saw Kal-El and Martha that night.

Lois slept in her car that night. She did not really know a place she could go to sleep. She could have tried to find the Kent Farm again but thought it best to not be up all night trying to find it. Instead, after an uncomfortable night's sleep, no coffee and several unsuccessful calls, a grumpy Lois drove to the farm that morning.

She was happy to find the place. She was so glad she did not even bother knocking on the door. She just stepped right in. She saw Martha standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, I tried to call earlier but I kept getting a busy signal," Lois said. "I don't know how you survive without call waiting. Where's Kal-El?"

She knew Kal-El was not there. The tingling was way too soft.

"Clark," Martha said stopping Lois from looking for her son. "His name is Clark and he's upstairs."

Lois held back her skepticism and backed away.

"Right Clark," she said.

"He's sleeping," Martha said pitifully.

Instead of pressing the issue, Lois walked into the kitchen. She smelled something she missed terribly.

"Is that fresh coffee?" She asked helping herself to a mug. "I've been waiting for a cup all day. I can't believe this is the town Starbucks forgot. I heard the only decent coffee shop in town shut down. The Falcon or something like that."

Lois nearly moaned as she took her first sip. It was so good.

"Uh… Lois. I really appreciate everything you did for Clark and I don't mean to be rude but…"

"I didn't just help Clark because I was being a Good Samaritan," Lois explained. "There's this connection between us, a bond. I felt as if I had to help him."

Martha stared at Lois.

"He called you his soul mate."

"I think it's because I am. I can't explain it. I just know. Just like I know he's Clark but he's Kal-El as well. It's just there."

Martha looked as if she did not believe her.

"He wanted you here last night," she said. "It seemed to upset him that you weren't."

"Well, I guess that is why I felt a little more uncomfortable sleeping in my car last night," Lois said with a slight frown. She saw the pitying look that came over Martha's face. "Anyway, I'm not here to talk about that. I think Clark might know something about my cousin Chloe's death."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Were she and Clark ever an item? I know that's kinda weird for me to ask considering everything."

"I think for a minute."

Well, that made things a little more awkward.

"It's funny I never thought she would fall for the farm boy type."

"Trust me that can happen to the best of us."

"I guess so," Lois said with a secret smile. "I would prefer if he were a geek with glasses, but hey it seems that my fate has been decided for me."

"Clark has many sides," Martha said. Lois could tell she was avoiding the whole soul mate thing.

"Yeah, I've seen several of them already. Speaking of Clark do you think he'll be up anytime soon?"

"I doubt it," Martha answered weakly with a stutter.

"Right now, he is my only chance to get justice for Chloe. The FBI inquest closed last week. They've ruled the explosion an accident. I mean how many gas leaks do you know of inside of safe houses? And in two weeks Lionel Luthor is going to walk free. And Chloe's death, it would be for nothing."

"I'll have Clark call you if he remembers anything," Martha said.

"You know, Chloe said in her notes that you use to work for Lionel. I'm trying to get into see him, but he keeps refusing me. Any advice?"

Martha gave Lois the most serious look that almost frightened her.

"Stay away. You don't want to get pulled into Lionel's web."

"How did you escape unscathed?"

"I didn't. Goodbye Lois"

"Bye."

Lois left. What Martha had said ate at her for the rest of the day, but it did not stop her from going to see Lionel. She wanted to see his face, she wanted to hear his voice, get a read on the guy. And once she met him, she wasn't all that afraid of him. He was just a powerful man who thought he had all the answers.

After her visit with Lionel Luthor, Lois went to a local florist and bought some flowers. She went to Chloe's grave. She placed the flowers on the grave before falling to her knees before the stone.

"I have a confession to make. I didn't go to your funeral," Lois said to her cousin. "I hate funerals. Dad says everybody does, but it's a way of paying tribute to a life well lead."

She gasped as her vision began to blur as the tears built up in them.

"I hate myself for being weak," she choked. "I just knew the moment I came here, it would make it real. I promise I'll find out who did this to you. Even if I have to do it alone."

Lois swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt the comforting tingle she had been having ever since she met Kal-El. It was stronger than it had been all day.

"You're not alone," Kal-El said.

Lois turns to see her soulmate.

"A fact you've could have shared before you were breathing down my neck," she said wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I honestly thought you would have felt me through our bond."

Lois rose from the ground to stand in front of him.

"I noticed, just not right away."

"Well, I've noticed you were here."

"Look, Kal-El, I'm glad we've moved beyond the clothing option stage of our relationship," Lois quipped. "I'm glad you even remember me."

"How can I forget my soul mate? Chloe's cousin. Nicorette addiction. Can't stand uncomfortable silences. And please call me Clark."

Lois tried not to blush, but she knew Clark could feel it.

"I guess this means your synopsis are all firing again," she said.

"Look, I can't explain my actions over the past few days, but Chloe was my best friend you're not the only one who misses her."

"I'm just the only one doing something about it."

"Like going to see Lionel Luthor?"

"How did you know?"

"I have superpowers."

Lois laughed.

"I really needed that laugh," she said. "No, really how did you know I went to see Lionel Luthor."

"Really, Lois I have superpowers. I could hear you."

Lois's smile fell.

"Really? Are you one of Chloe's meteor freaks?"

"I'm more of the reason there are meteor freaks."

"Wait, you lost me."

"Look, Lois, I'm not used to telling people about myself. My parents raised me to keep this a secret."

"Go on," Lois said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm from another planet, Krypton. I was sent to Earth. When my ship landed, so did the meteors," Clark explained. "My powers are natural. I can hear for miles, maybe all around the world. I am really fast, blurring fast, faster than a speeding bullet fast. I'm strong enough to bend steel with my bare hands. I am invulnerable. And I have x-ray vision."

"Wow," Lois was shocked. "That's impressive."

"You're not freaking out?"

"Oh, I am, but not because you're an alien. That actually explains a lot. I'm actually upset over the fact that you spied on me."

"I was worried about you," Clark said.

"Still, it's disturbing knowing that you can know what I'm doing at all times," Lois said poking Clark's chest with a single finger.

"Don't worry Lois. I'm a good guy. I won't use my powers for evil," Clark said with a smile.

Clark leaned down to kiss Lois but she moved away.

"Not here," she said gesturing to Chloe's grave.

Clark looked over at where his best friend was buried. He stepped back from Lois and cleared his throat.

"I would tell you why I went to see Lionel, but I guess you already know."

"Yeah, that wasn't a smart move Lois, but I get the feeling you like to do things yourself."

"My dad raised me to be independent and self-sufficient."

"That would be one way to describe you," Clark said with a cheeky smile.

"You know the only thing I like about you at the moment is your mom."

"That's a lie."

They shared a smile.

After a moment, Clark shuffled.

"Look, why don't you let me help you find out who did this to Chloe. Come on, you can stay at our house while you're in town. It beats living out of your car."

"So, how did you know I slept in my car?"

Clark tapped his ear.

"That is really creepy."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Clark said firmly still smiling. "You're mine after all. I can't have you homeless."

"Thanks, but you should know I don't pay attention to curfew and I never make my bed," Lois accepted. "I'll give you some time alone."

She patted Clark's arm and moved away to give him some privacy with Chloe.

END OF CH. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Alive

Chloe was alive.

"Are you sure?" Lois asked in a shaky voice.

"She's not in there."

Lois gulped. Clark stared at her with certainty.

"How do you know?"

"I used my x-ray vision," Clark answered.

"Of course you did."

She was still trying to get used to the idea of Clark being superpowered.

"I'm telling you, Lois, she's not down there," Clark said as he started to leave the cemetery.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lois asked as she followed him.

"We're going to the safe house," Clark answered.

"We?"

"Yeah. I told you I want to help and I am. We're going to the safe house and we're going to find clues to where Chloe may be. I know you find it hard to believe, but trust me, Chloe's not buried in that grave." Clark said as he lifted Lois from the ground bridal style.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lois said startled.

"Just trust me and hold on," Clark said.

One moment they were at the cemetery, the next, they were in front of the charred ruins of the Sullivan's safe house. Clark let Lois down and they stood side by side staring at the last place they knew Chloe was.

"This is Chloe's safe house?" Lois asked in horrified awe.

"You mean, what's left of it," Clark commented.

"Oh my god, Chloe, what did they do to you?" Lois whispered under her breath.

"None of this wouldn't have happened if I'd had been there," Clark said grimly.

"Ok, Commando, I don't get you. Half the time you're all meek and yes ma, yes pa and the other hand you're the most overconfident guy I've ever met," Lois said.

"Doesn't happen to you much does it, not being able to peg someone right away?"

Lois turned to him.

"Oh, get over yourself," she said. "You are not that complicated, space boy."

She turned away from him and ducked under the police tape surrounding the destroyed house.

"What exactly do you expect to find here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but the FBI sealed the case. Even the autopsy reports," Clark said. "Doesn't that sound a little odd?"

"Remind me if I'm ever a witness not to put my life in the hands of the FBI."

"Or, maybe, you should get out before the explosion," Clark said. He grabbed Lois's elbow gently and turned her to face him. He gazed into her eyes. "I would never let something like this happen to you."

Lois choked back the lump that had formed in her throat at his honest expression. She nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she said. She cleared her throat. "They said she walked inside, Clark. I don't know how anyone could survive this. Look, you may be in denial thinking Chloe's alive. Maybe…"

She had to pause, the lump in her throat was much larger than before.

"Maybe, there wasn't enough of a body to bury," she said.

"I don't, I can't believe that Lois," Clark said embracing her. "Chloe's alive. She has to be."

They held each other for a long time. They didn't want to let go, but when they heard the flapping of helicopter blades they parted. They looked up to see men dropping down from the helicopter.

"Run," Lois said and ran. She didn't notice Clark staying behind to fight. Clark didn't notice the helicopter's pursuit of Lois. A man dropped down and Lois fends him off.

"Lois," Clark called to her having run to her after he was done with his own fight. He uses his heat vision to take down the helicopter.

"Don't just stand there, come on," Lois said as she grabbed Clark's hand. Forgetting his super speed they run normally away from the helicopter.

They were able to make it safely to the Kent Farm.

"Ugh, we're a mess," Lois said dusting off the dirt from her jeans.

Clark smiled at her.

"What?" Lois asked staring up at him.

"Nothing," Clark said with a blush. He cleared his throat. "We should probably get cleaned up. You can shower first. I'll get you a towel."

He walked up the stairs and Lois followed him. He handed her a towel from the linen closet.

"You know you could join me," Lois said slyly.

Clark smiled a goofy smile.

"I could but I don't think we'd get clean," he said with a blush.

"No, but it would be more fun," Lois said.

Clark's blush deepened.

Lois stared at him and then a single word flashed in her mind.

"Are you a virgin," she asked with a near laugh.

Clark stared at her in surprise.

"Oh my god, you are," Lois said not needing him to confirm it. "My soul mate's a freaking virgin."

"It's not funny, Lois," Clark pouted. "I… I'm just different. I don't even know if I can, you know, with a human."

"You'd better hope so," Lois said. "Or Fate's playing some cruel joke on you, giving you a human soul mate." 

"Yeah," Clark said shifting from side to side.

"Well, you're off the hook," she said staring into his eyes. "We'll take things slow and hope to God that we're compatible."

She left Clark to his thoughts as she went into the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Later, while Clark was in the shower, Lois walks in wearing nothing but Clark's red and black plaid shirt. She toweled her hair as she stood in front of the mirror over the sink.

"Nothing like a North by Northwest action to get the blood pumping, huh?" She joked.

"Um, I thought we were taking turns in the bathroom," Clark said sounding uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't start with me, Smallville," Lois said. "You're the one taken the marathon shower. Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities were n't offended the first time I got a glimpse of Clark Jr."

Clark sighed.

"My parents kinda missed the Woodstock phase," he said. "Besides, they freaked out the last time they caught me in a co-ed situation."

Lois raised a brow at that as she felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Last time?" she questioned hoping she didn't sound too upset. "So, the Eagle Scout does have a few secrets in the closet."

Clark shut off the water and wrapped his towel around his waist as he stepped out. Lois turned to give him an appreciative glance.

"Just forget it alright," he said as he got a good look at Lois. "That's my shirt."

"It's the only thing I could find that was clean," Lois said stepping up to him. "I didn't think you'd mind."

She raised a hand to touch his chest. She felt the muscle jump at her touch.

"I don't," Clark practically squeaked out. Lois felt a pleasant buzz course between them. "I thought we were taking things slow?"

"We are," Lois said leaning her head up for a kiss. "Slow doesn't mean, not doing anything at all."

Clark gulped before he leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was just as Lois remembered it being, everything. Her hand slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. Clark's hands let go of his secured towel and held onto her waist. They kissed sweetly for a moment before stepping back.

They smiled at each.

"I should go," Clark said.

"I kinda like you right here," Lois said.

"I need to change," Clark said.

"I don't mind."

"Neither do I," Clark said before clearing his throat and stepping back away from Lois. "But my parents' will if they catch us like this."

Lois laughed a little and Clark went to exit the bathroom. Before he could go, however, Lois blocked the door.

"Hey, let's keep this morning's game of chopper tag a secret, okay?" she said seriously.

"Right," Clark said. "Cus, I'm the one who can't keep my mouth shut."

Lois frowned at him slightly as he passed and opened the door.

"Mom," he squeaked out.

"Hi," Martha said.

"You're home," Clark said pulling the door to slightly so it would block Lois from his mom's view.

It was at that moment Lois decided to get Clark back for the mouth shut comment and popped her head over Clark's shoulder.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent," she said and Clark bowed his head in defeat.

"Get dressed," Martha said in a deadly voice. "Then I would like to see the both of you downstairs."

She said nothing else as she shoved the towels into Clark's arms and walked away.

"Now you've done it," Clark said turning to glare down at Lois.

"We've done nothing but kiss," Lois shrugged. "Besides, it's not like she doesn't know we're soul mates."

"That still doesn't mean she expected to see use practically naked in the bathroom together," Clark said between clenched teeth as he walked out into the hall.

"Well, what do you think she's going to expect when you tell her that you offered for me to stay here," Lois asked as she followed him into his room.

Clark groaned. Lois could tell he had not really thought the whole thing through.

"It's alright, Clark," Lois said grabbing her jeans and tugging them on.

"No it's not," Clark said going to his dresser and pulling out a clean pair of underwear. He didn't even think twice when he let his towel drop to the floor. He dressed while Lois watched with admiring eyes.

"Well, let's go see what they have in store," Lois said when he finished. She offered her hand and he held it as he left his room and they went down the stairs. The buzz of their bond tickled through their touch.

They walked to where Martha and Jonathon Kent were standing. The couples stood to face each other. They just stood there silently. The parents glaring at the teens, Lois feeling uncomfortable, and Clark looking guilty. It was more than Lois could bear.

"I don't understand what the big deal is here," she said breaking the silence. "We just took a shower."

"Showers," Clark corrected instantly. "We took separate showers."

"At noon?" Martha questioned.

"We were just gonna…" Lois started to say.

"We went to Chloe's safe house," Clark interrupted.

Lois gives him an annoyed look. She thought they had an understanding of not telling his parents what really happened.

"These guys showed up and chased us into a field," Clark continued. "There was all this dirt-"

"Clark, that is a Federal crime scene and the last thing we wanted was you two kids to get involved with the FBI," Jonathon said firmly.

Now Lois could see why Clark was so worried about getting caught in a compromising position. His parents were both downright intimidating.

"Whoever it was, we don't need to worry, cus their chopper is face first in the middle of the field," Lois said. She did not say that she had a pretty good suspicion on why the helicopter was after them in the first place.

The Kents shared a look and Lois got the feeling that they were having a silent conversation.

"Your nonverbals are killing me and this seems like it's a family matter. So, I'm just gonna get out of the way," she said turning to embrace Clark before she went.

"Way to go," she whispered blaming him for the trouble they were now in.

That night, they sat down for dinner and after grace, Mr. Kent looked at the two teens.

"Martha tells me that you two think you're soul mates," he said.

"We don't think, Dad, we know," Clark said. "I was sent to Lois just like I was sent to you and Mom."

"Clark," Jonathon said warningly.

"It's okay, Mr. Kent," Lois said quickly. "I know all about Clark being from a different planet, his powers, and the whole Kal-El thing."

"Clark," Martha said in a scolding voice.

"Mom, she's my soul mate. I couldn't hide who I am from her."

"Kinda hard to hide when you are blasted by lightning in a cornfield," Lois said cutting her steak. "I mean who comes out of that without a scratch on them. Well, there was the whole memory thing, but that's been fixed."

"Lois and I are soul mates," Clark told his parents gently. "There's an actual bond between us. It's not hormones, it's not lust. It's something more, something different, special."

Lois smiled at him from across the table and gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Listen," Lois said. "I'm not the type of girl who believes in the whole love at first sight trope, but it happened. It really happened. It's literally out of this world."

Mr. and Mrs. Kent shared a look of their own before Mr. Kent started to speak.

"I know Clark offered you a place to stay and we don't mind."

Lois and Clark smiled at each other.

"But there will be rules," Jonathon said firmly. "You may be soul mates, but you are not married. You will not be sharing a bed or a room for that matter. You will spend your time in the bathroom separately and when you go out you will be home before curfew."

"Yes, sir," Clark said and Lois nodded.

"Fair enough," Lois said.

"Lois," Martha said. "I hope your parents don't mind you staying with us."

"It's just my dad," Lois said. "And he knows where I am and that I am safe."

She did not tell them that she didn't exactly have permission to be in Smallville.

"Okay," Martha said with a nod. "Clark I will make up the couch for you."

There was no argument about the forced separation.

That night Lois and Clark slept more peacefully than all the nights before after they met. Only a ceiling separated them and the pleasantness of their bond flowed through them as they slept. If Lois was honest with herself, she hadn't rested this peacefully since before her mother died.

Very early in the morning, Lois rose early and dressed. She snuck pass Clark and headed to her car. Mr. Kent and Clark drove to the cemetery to get it for her last night. She drove back to the cemetery to visit Chloe's grave. She couldn't understand how sure Clark was that Chloe was alive. When she got to the grave, she found that she wasn't alone. Another girl kneeled at the site. Dark haired and petite. Lois cleared her throat. The other girl turned to look at Lois.

"Sorry to interrupt you," Lois said. "I'm Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin."

The girl stood and dusted off her jeans.

"Lana Lang," the girl said offering her hand for Lois to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Lois said pleasantly as she shook Lana's hand. "Chloe talked about you often."

"You too," Lana said. She turned back to the grave marked with Chloe's name. "I wasn't here for the funeral." 

"Me neither," Lois said. "Think she would forgive us?"

"Definitely," Lana said. "I just got back into town with my boyfriend. He's off getting settled and I am going to visit some old friends."

"Don't let me keep you," Lois said and Lana walked away to her car.

Lois sighed and looked back and Chloe's grave.

"I hope Clark's right about you cuz," she said. "It would be really nice to be proven wrong this time."

With that said she walked back to her car and drove back to the Kent Farm. She noticed that Lana's car was ahead of hers and wondered how well the girl knew the Kents.

Lana arrived first, of course, and was greeted by Clark. Lois noticed him standing stiffly across from Lana as she drove up. She got out of her car and approached them. Lois smiled at Lana and Lana smiled back and Clark seemed to know that they had already met.

"Lois, how did you two…" he started to ask.

"We just met," Lois said.

"I stopped by the cemetery to pay my respects to Chloe," Lana said.

"You're back from Paris," Clark said gazing at Lana. "You must have found what you were looking for?"

Lois felt a bit jealous by the way Clark was staring at the other girl.

"I'd say," Lois said butting in. "Who wouldn't want a hot summer fling in the most romantic city on earth?"

Okay, so she was letting her jealousy get the best of her.

Clark and Lana said nothing as they shared an awkward stare. Then something clicked in Lois's head and she realized that maybe her jealousy wasn't unwarranted.

"I was going to tell you," Lana said.

"It's okay," Clark said.

"Really? You two?" Lois said bitingly.

"We never…" Clark began.

"Not really," Lana said.

"Had a thing." Clark finished.

"It's complicated," Lana said.

"A complicated thing," Lois said not feeling any better by the situation.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Lana said.

Lois and Clark watched her leave.

"The awkward tension just getting started. Really crashed and burned on that one," Lois said.

Clark stared at her.

"That was uncalled for," he said.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry but I can't I didn't like the eyes you two were passing each other," Lois argued. "You're my soul mate, not hers. So, you better get over her."

Clark sighed heavily. He walked up to Lois and captured her in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry you saw that," he said defeated. "I'm yours. Things with Lana is just, it's just… I've only had eyes for her since the first moment I saw her. I've dreamed of being with her. It's going to take some time for me to get over her completely."

"You better," Lois said.

"I will," Clark said with determination.

He leaned down and Lois allowed him to kiss her. It was a sweet and welcoming kind of kiss. A kiss they should have shared earlier if Lois hadn't run off.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Lois said moving out of Clark's arms. "Wanna join me this time?"

Clark seemed to think about the offer for a moment when he saw his mother walk by an upstairs window.

"Probably not such a good idea," he said.

"Right," Lois said and walked to the house for her shower.

Lois spent most of her shower time thinking. She could not stop thinking about Chloe. Was she really alive or was it just wishful thinking? The thought would bug her until she did something. So, when she finished her shower and was dressed, Lois took out her laptop and decided to look for any hole in the circumstances that lead to Chloe's death. She found some interesting information and eagerly shut her laptop, tucked it under her arm and ran off to find Clark. She used her bond to locate him in the barn loft.

She has never been up here before. It wasn't anything special in her eyes. A trunk, a desk, a couch. Very simple. The sun had set and the stars twinkled out sound the large window.

"Listen to me," she said announcing her presence. "I really think we're on to something here. I did my research and it turns out Luthorcorp paid for Chloe's funeral. Why would they do that? Doesn't make any sense. I guess the real question to ask would be, why would somebody bury an empty casket for nothing? Right Clark?"

Clark wasn't paying attention to her and Lois saw the same look he had when he was face to face with Lana. Heated anger rose inside of her. The jealousy was back.

"Clark," she said sharply. "Wow, she didn't take any prisoners did she? Lana? Cute, smart gutsy and way too much for you to handle. I can see why you're in love with her."

She sounded bitter in her own ears.

Clark finally noticed her and frown down at her.

"Look, you're really not the person I want to talk about this," he said.

Lois looked offended. She glared up at his startling blue eyes. She watched as confusion flashed through them before she walked over to the old couch and sat down. She was surprised that it was more comfortable than it looked. She flipped open the laptop.

"It's just, I knew she would be dating other people," Clark said quietly.

"What?" Lois said looking up at him. Hadn't he heard her earlier or was he just telling her what she wanted to hear?

"I just don't understand how you could feel like you know someone so completely like you know everything about them and just all of a sudden," Clark continued.

"You don't know what continent they're on," Lois finished. She wondered what Clark felt through their bond. She wondered if he knew how much this talk about Lana was hurting her. She could feel the pain deep in her soul. She felt as if she was intruding on some epic love story that maybe she was just filler before the end.

"Do you always have to finish people's thoughts?" Clark said heatedly.

"Well, am I right?" she said. "You're jealous. You want Lana all to yourself."

She fumed and placed her laptop on the couch before she stood.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," she said hotly. "You obviously don't care about this whole soul mate thing."

Clark frowned.

"That's not true," he argued.

"No, it is," Lois said. She began to pace. "You're disappointed that Lana's not your soul mate. You'd rather her be here than me."

"No."

"Yes. You don't see this the way I do. I want this to happen and if you knew me, you would know how big of a deal that is for me. I don't believe in fairy tales. But for some reason, I believe in us. We're meant to be. We're soul mates. The end all, be all. The happily ever after."

"It's not what you think, it's just," Clark stammered.

"It's just that I'm not the woman you love," Lois said as a large lump formed in her throat.

Clark stared at her with disbelief and Lois wondered if he was falling in love with her like she was falling in love with him.

"I don't think I'm in love with Lana anymore," Clark said truthfully. "Ever since I met you, I feel differently about everything."

"Then act like it," Lois said in a near yell.

Clark looked defeated. Lois couldn't take his puppy dog eyes and grabbed him to kiss him passionately. Clark quickly responded. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. The kiss was heated and it didn't solve the whole Lana and Clark thing but it was what they needed at that moment.

Lois jumped up and wrapped her legs around Clark's waist. Clark caught her easily. His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her as close to him as he could. Heat flowed through them. Their arousal was heightening. Clark walked to the wall beside the window and pressed Lois against the surface. He moved his lips from her lips to her neck.

"This is not taking things slow," Lois said and gasped as Clark nipped her pulse point.

Clark just grunted as he raised his hand to dare to touch her breast. They were well into the moment when they heard the helicopter blades. They parted in a daze.

"Come on," Lois said as Clark let her down. She tried to get Clark to hurry and run down the stairs. "We gotta go."

She grabbed Clark's hand. They tried to run away but was blocked by a man in a United States Army uniform. Lois stopped.

"Hi Daddy," she said and she felt Clark's hand clench hers gently in shock.

The man stared them down. Lois heard Clark gulp.

"Clark, this is my dad, General Sam Lane United States Army," Lois said. "Dad, this is Clark Kent. My boyfriend." 

General Lane frowned at Lois and then turned his eyes to glare coldly at Clark.

"Give us some space, son," he said to Clark.

Clark nodded.

"Yes sir," he said and released Lois's hand. "I'm going to go talk to my parents."

He dared a kiss on Lois's cheek before he rushed off.

"He doesn't seem your type, Lo," General Lane said watching Clark hurry to the house.

"Well, Clark's a surprise," Lois said as she walked out of the barn. Her father followed her.

"I thought we had an understanding. You were to stay away from the crime scene," her father said cutting to the chase.

"And you were supposed to be at the Pentagon," Lois said snidely.

"Oh, they sent me over to Fort Ryan to oversee some maneuvers," was his answer.

"To keep an eye on me, is that it, boss?"

"Drop it, Lo."

"Why? I'm obviously on to something here. You wouldn't be calling out the birds if I was late for dinner."

The General looked sternly at his daughter.

"Look, I'm here and Clark and I were just seeing what was left, nothing odd about that," Lois said.

Her father looked as if he didn't believe her. Of course, she didn't say anything about going to talk to Lionel Luthor or that she was just looking into Chloe's death and more.

Lois walked to the house. Her father followed her and they were welcomed into the Kents' home.

"I'm General Sam Lane, Lois's father," General Lane said holding out his hand. Jonathon shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "I'm Jonathon Kent and this is my wife, Martha. You've already met our son, Clark."

"It's been a pleasure having Lois here," Martha said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? We're having pot roast."

"I think it's time for you to get your things," General Lane said to his daughter.

Lois put her hands in her pocket and headed up the stairs to Clark's room to pack the few belongings she had there. She was done within five minutes. When she came down, Clark stared at her with a worried expression on his face. They didn't want to have to be apart. Their bond went wild when they were apart. Lois knew that she wasn't going to be getting much sleep that night.

"This is someplace you've got here Mr. and Mrs. Kent and again I would like to thank you for keeping an eye on my Little Lo. Can I offer you a Cavelo?" Hand rolled with some of the finest tobacco in the US of A," General Lane offered.

Lois rolled her eyes as her father turned on the charm and pretended as if nothing was wrong.

Jonathon reached for the cigar before turning it down.

"Uh, I, uh… my heart isn't exactly what it used to be," he said.

"I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on your hospitality Mrs. Kent."

"You're welcomed anytime," Martha said politely.

Lois felt her discomfort rise. She didn't want to say goodbye to Clark just yet. She stared at Clark who shared her worry. She could tell that he was hoping that she would at least stay for dinner, but it looked like her father had different plans.

"Thank you," General Lane said. "Let's double time it, Lo."

Lois embraced Clark tightly. The pleasant tingle sparked through her body. She was trying to get her fill of the feeling.

"Clark, about Chloe," she whispered before she forgot. "Find the connection to Luthorcorp."

She let him go. A mournful look haunted his eyes as they said their goodbyes.

On the drive to Fort Ryan, Lois shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The bond was demanding she returns to Clark.

"Stop fidgeting Lo," her father said. "This is for your own good."

"My own good," Lois mumbled. "If it was for my own good, I wouldn't feel like crap."

"Watch it," Sam warned. "You have no business sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. What happened to Chloe is not your concern. She's gone and that's all there is."

Lois turned to him and frowned. She wasn't uncomfortable because of Chloe. She wasn't going to give up on that no matter what, anyway. She was uncomfortable because she was away from her soul mate and was being pulled farther away. It was like her father forgot she had called Clark her boyfriend.

"I wasn't talking about Chloe," she grumbled.

"Oh, you were talking about the Kent boy," Sam said with a sigh. "Get over him, Lo. I'm shipping you back home."

"It's not that simple," Lois argued.

"What you fashion yourself in love?" her father laughed. "You knew the boy for a whole two, maybe three, days. It's not meant to be."

"You don't understand. There's this connection between us," Lois said.

"It's just teenage hormones," Sam said. "A couple of days apart and you'll won't even remember that boy's name."

Lois frowned and turned to look out her window. She did not know to explain what was between her and Clark. She couldn't just straight out tell her dad that Clark was an alien and she was his mate, made for him and him alone. He would not believe her. Or worst, he would believe her and he would take Clark in for testing. It was best that she sulk on her own.

That night, Lois tossed and turned in her bed. She had her own room. She missed Clark. She needed him near her. She knew that he was probably listening to her right now. She didn't have that comfort. She punched her pillow. It was overstuffed. She felt like throwing it across the room. Better yet, at her father.

"He could have at least allowed me to stay one more night with the Kents. It wasn't like Clark and I were sharing a bed." She grumbled to herself and more than likely Clark.

She fell in and out of sleep for the rest of the night. She woke up groggily. She felt as if she hadn't slept at all. The bond was irritated and irritating. She felt all sticky and cold and gross. She needed a hot shower and hot coffee.

She rose from her bed, stretched and made her way to the bathroom. Shower first. She made her way to the mess for some bacon and coffee.

"Hey, Lane," one of the soldiers said and Lois to turn to see Frank 'Frankie' Donaldson. He was a year older than Lois, came from a military family, so it was no surprise when he joined. He always had a crush on Lois and unfortunately, he was clingy and a jerk and 5'7" too short for her.

"Hey, Frankie," she said.

"So, what brings you to Smallville?" Frankie asked.

"My cousin died recently," Lois answered seriously.

"Sorry," Frankie said and sat down at her table.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Frankie said. "How about a date?"

"No," Lois said firmly.

"Come on, Lane, we had a great time the last time," he pleaded.

"We were ten," Lois said.

"We still had a blast."

"You threw up on my shoes."

"So, I got a little car sick."

"Not a great time," Lois said. "And I'm seeing someone."

"Who?"

"He's none of your business," she said. She rose from her seat and downed as much of her coffee she could stand. "I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Frankie."

She rushed off before he could say anything else.

Lois headed to her father's office. She wanted to find out if he had any information on Chloe. She thought it strange that as soon as she started snooping into her cousin's death is the time her dad decided to butt into her life. She suddenly feels the bond become stronger. Clark was nearby. The door opened.

"Considering your father has a yard full of tanks out there, I don't think you should be in his office rifling through his files," Clark said closing the door behind him.

"That didn't seem to slow you down any. Gotta say I'm impressed Smallville that you can sneak onto a military base undetected. Wait, super speed, never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you," Clark said. "I think your father is working with Lex Luthor. I saw one of his cigars in the library."

"I knew it," Lois said. "You're right, but you know my dad and the king of the trust fund kids."

"They're trying to cover up something to do with Chloe and if he finds us here…"

"I can handle him, Clark," Lois insisted. "Besides, if you think that chopper recital was something, you shoulda seen the escort I had for prom."

"Wow, I thought my father was overprotective," Clark said as he walked over to her. He kissed her head gently as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I guess, when he lost my mom, he kinda cracked and ever since he's been scared of losing me too."

Clark gave her a sorrowful look.

"I can actually talk about her. She died when I was six."

Clark looked down at Sam Lane's desk and saw a picture of Lois with her parents.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Lois said as she gazed at the photo. It was taken before her sister Lucy was born. "Unless you're the one who got her hooked on cigarettes behind the gym during high school."

She pushed down the emotions that thinking of her mom brought up. She cleared her throat.

"Make yourself useful," she said going through some of her dad's files. Clark did the same.

"Nellie Blye?" he asked finding something.

"I know. Can you believe that after twelve years, my dad is finally getting some action? I'm kinda happy for the old geezer."

"No, she died nearly eighty years ago," Clark said.

"But it says in his calendar he's been taking R&R with her at least once a week," Lois said confused.

"She's one of the first female undercover reporters. She was Chloe's hero."

"It says here that she is at 2348 Walnut Street," Lois said turning her back to Clark. Then she heard the whoosh of his super speed. She turned to see that he was gone. "Clark? Seriously?"

She dashed out to her car. She did a lot of investigating to find out that Chloe had been taken by a meteor freak. She found a military grade weapon and rushed out to find Chloe, ending up in an old foundry. Clark was already there fighting the meteor freak. Lois fired her weapon at the meteor freak while Clark used his heat vision and the meteor freak exploded.

"What the hell was that?" Lois exclaimed when it was all over. "Chloe always told me this town was weird. I don't know how you ever survived without me."

"How'd you get here anyway?" Clark asked.

"What do you mean how did I get here?" Lois argued. "Or do you mean how I got here without your help."

"Chloe," Clark exclaimed as if he suddenly remembered the main reason why they were even in the foundry in the first place. He quickly finds her.

"Chloe are you okay?" He asked. "Chloe?"

Lois watched as Clark hugged her cousin.

"I was afraid I lost you," she heard him say.

"Lois," Chloe asked as she caught sight of her cousin. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

The girls quickly embraced.

"Putting the worst two months of my life behind me. I'm so glad I found you," Lois said really happy to see Chloe alive.

"I?" Clark said sounding offended.

"Well, I guess I can say us, but that would be giving you too much credit, Smallville," Lois said.

"We found you," Clark said ignoring what Lois was saying.

Lois gave him a deadly look and Clark stared back defiantly.

"If you guys don't mind, I really like to get outta here," Chloe said interrupting their bickering.

"Yeah," Lois and Clark said at the same time.

"Let's get you outta here," Clark said.

"Before Lionel throws any more creeps at you," Lois said.

"Yeah, because tomorrow morning at court, I'm going to kick Lionel Luthor's butt," Chloe said proudly.

In the end, Chloe was able to testify against Lionel Luthor, keeping him imprisoned at out of everyone's lives. Lois got into big trouble from the General and was essentially grounded for going against him. Clark was happy to have his best friend back but unhappy that he would have to spend another night separated from his soul mate.

What they did not know was that they would not have to be parted for long.

END OF CH. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Beauty

 _Façade_

As soon as Lois drove to the Kent farm, she could feel her bond with Clark strengthen. She was smiling to herself as she parked near the barn. She got out of her car.

At first, she didn't see Clark. The bond was present and warm so, she knew he was home. She saw a football come barreling through the air. Then, she felt and heard the whoosh of Clark's super speed and then she saw him. Her smile widened as she stared at her soulmate. Clark was facing away from her. She watched as he threw the football through the center of a tire swing.

"Nice arm, farm boy. When's the first game?" she said announcing her presence. She had the feeling that he already knew that she was there. Clark turned to see Lois and smiled.

"I'm not on the team," Clark said as he watched her walk towards him.

"Why not?" Lois asked. "An arm like that is a 'get out of geek free' pass."

Clark wrapped his arms around Lois. Lois placed her arms on his shoulders. They were still smiling at each other.

"Even if I wanted to play…" Clark began.

"Which, obviously, you do," Lois interrupted.

"…that wouldn't be the reason," Clark finished. "Thanks, I don't really consider myself a geek."

"Oh, it's because of…" Lois said and her eyes rolled up to the sky indicating he was an alien.

"Yeah," Clark said. "I could hurt someone."

"Right, lack of complete control while in intense situations, bad," Lois said.

"Right again," Clark said.

"Well, I hope we can work on that," Lois said as she stepped closer to Clark. He tightened his hold on her. They gazed into each other's eyes before kissing.

The kiss was sweet and loving. They were in their own little world. Nothing could have ruined their moment. When they pulled apart, they had the most love-struck grins on their faces.

"That would be a great idea," Clark said.

"Good," Lois said. "Because I have plans."

"Plans?" Clark asked with a hopeful look.

Lois felt their bond spark and she could tell he was just as interested in having time alone as she was.

They went in for another kiss.

"Do you really have to go?" Clark asked.

"Look at that, he can pout," Lois said playfully. She rubbed her thumb across Clark's bottom lip.

Clark used his super speed to grab Lois hand. He smiled down at her as he took her thumb between his teeth and nipped her playfully. Lois gave a tug to pull her hand back, but she couldn't. She smiled up at him.

"Cheater," she said.

"Only having a bit of fun, Lois," Clark said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," Lois said.

They went to kiss again when a military jeep came up the drive. They let go of each other when they saw that it was Lois's father.

"Daddy," Lois greeted with false cheerfulness. "Don't you have three thousand guys to babysit? Do you really need to keep checking up on me?"

General Lane approached them.

"It would appear that way," he said.

"I know that I'm late, but I can still make it to campus for orientation," Lois admitted.

"Save yourself a trip. Met U just yanked your acceptance."

"What? They can't do that," Lois said as she felt confusion and irritation.

"You don't have enough credits to finish high school," General Lane explained.

"I know I missed a few classes, but…" Lois went to argue.

"Lo, you failed the last semester," her father countered.

From behind her, she could her Clark laugh. Lois thought that he was going to pay for that later. He stopped when both Lanes glared at him.

"Not to worry though," Sam Lane continued. "I'm sure that Clark will be happy to show you around."

"Around where?" the soulmates said in unison.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning you start Smallville High," with that announcement General Lane left.

Lois leaned her weight on Clark. He supported her easily. He rubbed a hand up and down her arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Great," Lois said.

"It won't be so bad," Clark said.

"For you maybe," Lois said turning to press her head into his chest. "You're not the one repeating their senior year."

"At least, you get to stay in Smallville and we get to be together," Clark said looking at the bright side.

Lois sighed. She stared up at him. He had the sweetest little smile and she couldn't help but return it.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime."

They kissed.

The next day, Lois drove to Smallville High School. Chloe rode with her. Chloe spent most of the ride promoting the school to her cousin.

"You know, socially divisive cliques and hall passes aside this place really isn't all that bad," Chloe said as Lois parked her car in front of the school.

"It's the varsity version of Dante's seventh ring," Lois said.

"Come on, do you know how many people would kill to relive their senior year in high school?" Chloe said with a laugh.

"Make that 'semester'," Lois said as they got out of the car. "Five more credits and I am out of this place." 

"Wait a minute," Chloe said. "Five credits in one semester? Lois, the only way you're gonna do that is if you add on an extracurricular to your class list. Like, say, maybe writing for the Torch."

Lois groaned at the suggestion.

"No hard feelings here cuz, but unlike you, the last thing I want to be is a reporter," she said.

"Yeah, God, what could be worse than you know, than uncovering the truth, protecting the public-"Chloe began.

"Sticking your nose in other people's business," Lois finished.

"Like I said, you'd be perfect."

Sometimes, Lois hated how well her cousin knew her. She did like uncovering the truth and getting into other people's business. It wasn't those things that bothered her about reporting. What Lois didn't like, was the writing. English wasn't her favorite subject. Grammar and sentence structure, she butchered in every assignment she's had since the first grade. And spelling, she bet she could break the spellcheck feature on any computer.

"Come on, let's go. It's gonna be great having you here," Chloe said as they headed to the school.

Lois didn't agree or disagree. Other than Chloe, the only other thing she looked forward to was seeing Clark.

Lois began to smile when she felt the tingle of her bond with Clark flare. She knew that he was close by.

"Morning, Clark," Chloe said as they turned a corner. "Hey, Abby."

Lois noticed the pretty blonde next to her soul mate.

Lois wanted to stop to say hi to Clark. She missed him. They only spent a short half hour together yesterday before she had to go to Chloe's to prepare (and complain) for the first day of school. But Chloe kept walking and so Lois followed.

"Whoa, either she spent an entire summer at a silicon farm or I'm shopping at the wrong makeup counter."

"How old is she, 17?" Lois asked. "That's like messing with the batter before the cookies are even baked."

They made it to Chloe's locker. Lois resisted the urge to return to Clark.

"Don't tell me that the world isn't nicer to prettier people," Chloe said. "Besides, you know, it's her body, and if it makes her feel better then it's none of our business."

Lois couldn't believe the words that came out of her cousin's mouth. Chloe was one of the most opinionated people she knew. It was obviously a family trait so Lois knew that something was off.

"What?" Chloe said at the look Lois was giving her.

"I'm just stunned that Miss Letter-to-the-Editor doesn't find it distressing that a girl would get nipped and tucked to transform into a plastic pod person-"

The tingle of the bond intensified and Lois suppressed the need to visibly shiver.

"I think she looks great," Clark said from behind her.

Lois turned to glare at him. Clark didn't even attempt to look sorry.

"What a shocker," Lois said. "Look, that's the problem with high school. It's all a façade. Everyone's hiding who they are and trying to be something they're not."

"It sounds like you've got your first article," Chloe said. "See you in the Torch." 

She walked away and Lois rolled her eyes. Clark followed her.

Lois hung back for a second. She was thinking over what Chloe said. Cosmetic Surgery was one of the subjects that really got under her skin. She really didn't see the point in fixing what you was born with unless you were horribly scarred or something. Maybe, she did have something to say. She really believed that a teenager should ever have to change the way they looked to fit in.

Some of her best friends throughout her life. Jackie, Cat, and Max all had some visual flaw or something. Jackie was overweight, but could sing and dance with the best of them. Cat was short with a big nose, but she could make you laugh in a heartbeat. And Max was tall, too skinny, and too gangly, with bad acne. He was the fastest runner in their class. Lois kept in touch with them all. She always defended them when their classmates would try to joke on them.

So, did Lois truly believe that beauty was on skin deep? Hell, yeah, she did. Some of the 'beautiful' people she knew in life were ugly. Rude, mean, and cruel. They were all bullies. Lois always against bullies. She never joined the mean girls and she was popular because of it.

Lois decided that since she was so passionate about the subject, she should actually write an article. She would just have to get over her aversion to English.

"Okay," she said as she followed them. "I'll write for you, but you better get me extra credit."

They went to the main office. Lois got her class schedule. She sighed. She really was going to hate being in high school again.

Lois had decided to get lunch off campus. She couldn't stand staying at the school when she didn't have to be. Chloe had plans to be at the Torch for lunch to prepare for the first edition of the school paper. Clark had gym just before lunch and told Lois that he was going to remain behind. He wanted to try out for the football team and she was proud of him. So, Lois went off on her own.

When it was time for her to return to the school, she decided to use her alone time to call Metropolis University in hopes of getting out of high school and into college where she belonged.

So far, her first day at Smallville High wasn't a bad one, it was just boring. The students around her were just as superficial and self-involved as the students at her last school. She got hit on by almost every boy in the school, freshman to senior. The girls, more the popular ones than the others, glared at her and she was instantly on their shit list.

The day was only half over and Lois was already over the whole high school scene. Hence why she was calling the admission office of Met U.

"Admissions office?" she asked into her phone as she drove through Smallville High's parking lot. "Look, I'm in the nation's creamed corn capital retaking calculus. No, don't put me on hold."

She was placed on hold. All she wanted was to ask for a way to expedite the process of getting back in Met U.

"Could this day be any worse?" Lois said disconnecting the call. Just when she said it a jock came out of nowhere and she hit him with her car.

Startled, she hit her breaks and immediately dialed 9-1-1. She was shaking as she made the call and tried her best to keep her voice calm as she talked to the 911 operator.

It didn't take the paramedics and the police 20 minutes to show up and for once, Lois was glad to be in such a small town.

Her nerves were shot by the time a police officer approached her. She could feel Clark's worry through their bond and she knew that he would be by her side soon.

"Anything else you can tell me?" the police officer asked her when she finished giving her statement.

"No, that's everything. Thank you," Lois answered.

"Thank you," said the officer.

She walked away, still shaken by the accident. She felt the bond between her and Clark liven.

"Lois, what's going on?" Clark asked as he approached her.

"He just ran right out in front of me," Lois said turning to him. "I don't know. They said he's gonna be okay. Physically, anyway. The cops think he kind of lost it."

"Who?" Brett?" Clark asked.

Lois nodded her answer 'yes'.

"I just saw him at practice an hour ago," Clark said. "He was fine."

"You sure about that?" Lois asked. She didn't believe him.

"Yeah," Clark answered.

"Think about it, Clark. It's the start of the new season, scholarships, the entire town counting on you to be their hero. Who knows what neuroses are hiding behind that big-man-on-campus mask?"

"No way. If anything, Brett was too overconfident. He probably just didn't see you."

"Yeah, that might explain the broken windshield but you wanna tell me why he was running around half-naked, soaking wet? Who would do that?"

Clark had no answer.

"See, I'm right," Lois said. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Talking to Clark helped Lois recovery her nerve.

"And how are you going to do that?" Clark asked.

"Well, Chloe wants me to be a reporter for the Torch," Lois said. "I'm going to do some investigating."

She turned and marched up to the school. Clark followed close behind. They found themselves in the gymnasium and before Clark realized they had walked to the locker rooms and straight into boy's locker room.

"Hey, hey, last time I checked, you were missing a few prerequisites for being in here," Clark said when he realized Lois had followed him into the room.

"It's good to know you've been paying attention to our make-out sessions," Lois quipped.

Clark blushed slightly at her words.

"Lois, just wait outside," he said.

"Are you kidding?" She said offended. "Tortured senior can't keep up the hometown hero act and buckles? This is as juicy as my teen cosmetic surgery article."

She was perfectly fine with being in a room surrounded by half-naked teenage boys. She was there for a story, not a hookup. She was a woman on a mission and she was not going to allow any sense of modesty throw her off.

She walked up to one of the boys in the room.

"Excuse me, how well did you know Brett Anderson?" she asked.

"Not as well as I'd like to know you," the teen answered.

"Charming," Lois said not impressed. "Look, Brett ran in front of my car. Do any of you guys know what that was all about?"

"Don't look at me," came the answer.

Lois noticed Clark walking away from her. She took it as a sign he trusted her to be alone with a bunch of horny, male, teenagers.

"Really? None of you noticed anything off about the guy? Any reason he wanted to hurt himself?" Lois asked.

"Not that I know of," a different boy answered.

One boy approached Lois, got really close to her too.

"I will tell you anything you want to know if you'd go out with me," he said.

"Not a chance," Lois answered.

"Come on," the boy whined.

"Look, if you don't know anything," Lois looked the boy up and down. "And I'm betting not knowing about Brett is only one of the things you don't know, I'm outta here."

The boy had the decency to look offended. The other teens laughed at his failure.

"Clark," Lois called.

"What do you want Kent for?" the teen Lois turned down asked. "That geek wouldn't know what to do with you."

Clark returned to her side.

"He's twice the man you are," Lois said looking the boy up and down. "And I'm not talking about his height."

The laughter was at the boy's offense. Lois used the distraction to make her escape with Clark following her.

"Did you learn anything?" He asked.

"They're all clueless," Lois said.

"Maybe there's nothing to find out?" Clark said.

Lois stopped walking to turn and face her soul mate.

"There is," she said. "I can feel it and I'm going to find out what."

The next person to act out of character was Lana Lang. Lois knew Clark had to believe something was going on now that his ex was injured. Lana had been found, bleeding in front of a broken mirror. She rushed to Smallville Medical.

After not getting any more answers about Brett Anderson, Lois decided to work on her cosmetic story until something new came up. She stayed behind to work in the Talon and looked up the closest cosmetic surgeon to Smallville. She found a website for Beechwood Medical Center. It promised to make anyone perfect. Lois thought it a crock.

She discovered how to make an appointment and decided to go ahead. It was a way in and she could find out who would dare work on a girl who wasn't fully developed yet.

Lois was on time for her appointment. The interview was with Dr. Fine, the surgeon, and Abby's mother herself.

"My parents don't understand," she said as she tried to sound like a girl willing to do anything to be the prettiest girl in school. "They say I'm too young for plastic surgery."

"Well, some parents don't remember what it was like," the surgeon said. "When I was your age, I wasn't exactly homecoming queen. I worked harder than the pretty girls, only to watch everything get handed to them. Seven surgeries in two years changed all that."

Lois gave her best fake smile. She really didn't agree with cosmetic surgery. Well, maybe only for medical reasons. Other than that, she didn't see the point.

"You know, I was actually interested in that new procedure you used on Abby," she said going for the meat of the matter. "Is it true that you only have to come in once?"

"That's why I developed the process. I didn't wanna watch my daughter go through the pain I endured only to have what other girls are lucky enough to be born with. So, let's get you scheduled here."

"Yes, please," Lois agreed.

That was when her tape recorder she had in her purse malfunctioned.

"You know, I'm actually running a little late," she said trying to get out as quickly as possible before she was caught, but it was too late.

"Are you recording this?" Abby's mother said grabbing Lois' purse. She pulled out the recorder and Lois snatched it from her as soon as she had it in her hand.

"I'm going to expose you," Lois admitted.

"Who are you to stop people from being their best?" Dr. Fine asked.

"Call me crazy, but I've always been a firm believer that beauty, it's on the inside," Lois said then turned to leave. Abby's mother grabbed her by the hair, pulled her back, and injected her with something.

"The only people who say that are the ones who already have it on the outside." Lois heard before she passed out.

She didn't even have time to hope that Clark could feel her distress through their bond.

Lois woke up on a cold table, mostly naked. She looked up to see Dr. Fine standing over her.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked.

"Giving you the inside scoop," the surgeon answered. "You really want to know what it was like for Abigail all of those years, huh"

Lois began to struggle but she was strapped down to the table.

"Well, you're gonna find out," Dr. Fine said grabbing Lois' face and forcing her to stare at her. She then walked away.

Dr. Fine began the procedure. A mold shaped like a person, with tubes and needles inside lowered towards her and Lois began to panic. She sent her fear through her bond with Clark, hoping he would get there soon.

"And without the suppressant to balance out your serotonin levels, you'll be filing your story from the psych ward."

Lois continued to struggle. She was so close to calling out Clark's name but she wasn't sure how far his hearing could pick up, but she didn't have to. The bond crashed over her, signaling Clark was close by. She felt his anger and his fear. She heard a whoosh that she had quickly associated with his speed and glass shattering.

He lifted the mold from her body and flinched back.

"Clark?" Lois asked concerned.

Clark stumbled back. Dr. Fine hit him with a clipboard and he went down. Lois was surprised to see her soulmate defeated.

Lois managed to finally work her way out of her bindings and kicked Dr. Fine before she could place the mold back in place. Lucky for her, Lois had strong legs and was able to knock the surgeon out.

Lois unattached the other straps holding her down and went to help Clark.

"Clark? Are you okay?" she asked helping him up.

"Get me out of here," Clark said.

"Come on," Lois said.

Dr. Fine got up and tried to attack them with a scalpel. Lois kicked her again, calling the surgeon a bitch as she fell to the floor. She and Clark left.

Clark didn't gain back his strength until they made it safely to Lois' car. (There was no windshield).

"What was that?" Lois asked. "I thought you were invulnerable."

"The stuff that Dr. Fine was using must have green meteor rock as one of its ingredients," Clark said.

"So?" Lois said with a shrug.

Clark sighed.

"The green meteor rocks can hurt me," he explained. "They weaken me, make me feel sick, and I feel like I'm dying when I'm exposed to a lot of the rocks."

"Wait, are you saying that the meteor rocks can kill you?"

"I think so. I haven't felt the urge to test it out or anything."

"Ok, green bad," Lois said. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, why?" Clark asked.

"I left mine back with the crazy doctor," Lois told him. "We probably should call 9-1-1 before we leave the scene."

"Good idea," Clark said and called the police.

After Lois gave her statement and her desire to press charges and Clark gave his statement, the couple was free to go. They decided to go to Chloe's.

"Thanks for the rescue," Lois said after getting dressed.

"I really should be thanking you," Clark said.

Lois stepped out of the room she shared with her cousin.

"Yeah, you should," she said.

She walked up to him and kissed him.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." She said.

"Just today? We didn't get any time alone yesterday either," Clark joked.

"Maybe, a little yesterday."

They smiled and leaned in to kiss again when they heard the front door close.

"Lois," Chloe called and the soul mates jumped apart. They still hadn't told Chloe they were together yet. It was a delicate subject with Chloe practically being in love with Clark. They didn't want to see the blonde hurt.

"Back here," Lois called back.

"Hi, Clark," Chloe said. She was surprised to see her best friend. "Why are you here?"

"I found Lois at Dr. Fine's office," Clark answered honestly. "The doctor was about to do the procedure she had done to Abby only in reverse."

"So, you saved Lois?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, we saved each other," Lois said. "The crazy lady knocked Clark down with her clipboard and I ended up having to rescue him."

"Yeah," Clark said.

"Oh," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Lois said. "And now Clark is leaving."

"I am?" Clark asked as Lois began pushing him down the hall.

"Yup," Lois said. "I have a story to right. Who knew that my two articles would turn into the one? I'm going to be up half the night working on it."

With that Lois, turned and walked back to the bedroom to get her laptop and start writing.

The next day at school, Lois' article _Skin Deep_ ushered in her reporting debut. Lois stared down at her name and was proud of her work.

"Admiring the genius within, huh?" Chloe said.

"It had a typo," Lois said trying not to sound completely happy.

"Nice try," Chloe said. She knew Lois far too well. "So I followed up on the Abby storyline, and it looks like Mother Makeover is gonna be playing 'Mirror, Mirror' on the psych ward wall from now on."

"Is Abby gonna be okay?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, she'll be back next week," Chloe answered. Lois was relieved to hear.

"So, are you excited for your first pep rally?" the blonde asked.

"Not exactly the Friday night I've been dreaming of," Lois admitted.

"Oh, come on. It's your debut as Smallville's newest celeb."

"One Plastics 'R' Us piece and they'll gonna be holding tables all over town for me."

"You'd be surprised. Not that I'm ceding my stance on a woman's right to choose rhinoplasty, but you've got fan mail." Chloe said handing her cousin a stack of papers. "Looks like your little exposé struck some chords."

"I didn't even expect anybody to read this, let alone have a 'life-changing experience.' Please," Lois said as she read one letter.

"Whatever. Say what you want but I know inside it's getting to you," Chloe said snatching back the papers. "Welcome to the bullpen, Miss Lane."

She began to walk away.

"Now I'm off to see Clark Kent in a wet T-shirt. Care to join me?" she teased.

Lois followed her cousin outside to the pep rally.

"Like I've never seen that before," she joked.

Lois had known Clark had joined the football team and she was proud of him. She did not know that he was going to have a wet T-shirt. He did not tell her, but she did wonder if seeing Clark in a wet T-shirt would be just as stimulating as seeing him naked or in a towel. Heck, she got his shirt off last night.

After she had turned in her article to Chloe, Lois rushed to the Kent farm. She drug Clark upstairs to his loft for a heated make-out session. They both managed to get their shirts off before Mr. Kent came up and told them it was time for Lois to go home.

The cousins found Clark sitting on the seat of the dunk tank. He was completely dry and they could tell he had just sat down.

Lois volunteered to throw the football at the button that would drop Clark into the tank of water. Chloe encouraged her. The first throw missed and Clark laughed.

"Keep your eye on the target," Assistant Coach Teague said as he tossed the ball back at Lois.

Lois caught it easily.

"Come on, Lois. Didn't those guys on the base teach you anything?" Clark teased and Lois could feel the amused tingle coming through their bond.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lois said as she prepared to throw the ball again. She was pleased to feel a slight flare of jealousy coming from Clark. "Doesn't matter, because you're going down."

"That'll be the day," Clark said.

The crowd around them began calling out 'dunk, dunk, dunk, over and over again. Lois pulled back her arm and released the ball, hitting the target. There was a splash as Clark fell into the water.

When he came from under the water, Lois ran to him and ruffled his wet hair. She could feel the pride and amusement he felt. She sent him a few her feelings of arousal at seeing him all wet. He sent a flare of arousal back at her. They smiled brightly at each other.

"You're gonna pay for that later Lane," Clark called out.

"Promises, promises," Lois said and Clark gave her a look that said that they were definitely will be making out that night.

END OF CH. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Love is in the… Sports Drink?

 _Devoted_

Lois and Clark were in Clark's loft. They were sitting on the couch. Lois was leaning against Clark, her head resting on his shoulder. Clark's arm draped over Lois' shoulder and Lois played with his fingers.

"Chloe's been acting really weird," Lois was saying. "She has been giving me these odd looks. Like she suspects something. It's creeping me out."

"Uh huh," Clark said.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lois asked as she turned to look at her soulmate.

"Of course, you were talking about Chloe," Clark said.

Lois frowned at him.

"You're distracted," she said. "I know I can take over a conversation but usually you say more than uh huh. What happened at practice today?"

"Coach Teague was shot at by Danny," Clark answered.

"What?" Lois exclaimed. "You should have told me right away."

She pushed on Clark's shoulder. Normally, she would punch a guy but she knew that Clark's body would hurt her more than she could ever hurt him.

"Well, you kissed me and I got distracted," Clark answered.

"You're not going to get out of this," Lois said. "What happened?"

Clark sighed. He sat up forcing Lois to sit up. They turned to face each other.

"It was odd. He seemed fine at practice. He had no reason to attack Coach Teague." Clark explained.

"I'm going to guess you saved the assistant coach?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. He would be dead if I didn't," Clark answered. "Danny had the shotgun pointed directly at Coach."

Lois frowned.

"Did Danny say anything during the attack?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," Clark answered honestly.

"Hm," Lois said.

"I don't want you getting into this Lois," Clark said. "It could be nothing."

Lois rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't," she said. "Besides, I think Chloe might get her claws into this one before I do. She hasn't had a juicy story this year and I'm pretty sure she will be on the hunt for one."

Lois looked into Clark's eyes and she could tell he believed her.

The next morning, Lois entered Smallville High alone. She was on her phone. She was still trying to work her way back on Met U's acceptance list.

"Well, can you please tell the dean there's been an egregious error? I belong at Metropolis University, not walking the halls of Podunk High," she said to the person on another end. "I'm sure that we could work this all out if you could just get him to call me back. Thank you."

She ended the call. She felt her bond with Clark liven as she walked up to his locker.

"You know, if you spent as much time studying as you did trying to leave you'd be in college already," Clark said.

Lois glared at him. As much as she loved him, sometimes he just got on her nerves.

"And where'd you get that pearl of wisdom, the Farmer's Almanac?" she said before realizing her words were too biting. "Sorry, that was my frustration talking."

Clark stared at her and nodded.

"I understand," he said. "I get that high school is not where you want to be."

"You can be way too understanding," Lois said.

They smiled adoringly at each other for a moment.

"So, what do you think?" Clark asked after the brief pause.

Lois stared down at his chest. For the first time that morning, she noticed Clark was wearing his brand new letterman's jacket. She took the moment to study the jacket.

"They're not really your colors," Lois said before she began to walk down the hall.

"They're the school's colors," Clark defended.

"I'm glad you made the team. I'm proud of you" Lois said. "I gotta say, I'm gonna miss the plaid, as lame as it is it completely belongs to you."

"You know sometimes I wonder if you really love me," Clark said.

Lois sent a wave of affection through their bond and Clark sent a wave back at her.

They continued to walk down the hall and noticed something was off with the cheerleaders and jocks. The jocks seemed to be at the cheerleaders' beck and call. The boys were carrying the girls' things and following them around without complaint.

"Where are we, some kind of freakish feminist parallel universe?" Lois asked as her skin crawled.

"It does seem odd," Clark said sharing her feeling. "Maybe Chloe will know."

"Okay," Lois said.

They walked to the school's newsroom.

"Chloe, have you seen how the football players are acting?" she asked as they walked into the room.

"Yeah, and I noticed one of them unloaded a shotgun in the boys' locker room," Chloe answered. "I was thinking about maybe doing an article on it but two only reporters I have are late again. Oh, hi, it's you."

"Sorry, I was storming the gates to Metropolis U trying to get them to change their admissions policy," Lois said.

"And I had to pick up my new jacket," Clark said. "What do you think?"

"It's not exactly your colors," Chloe said.

Lois gave Clark an 'I told you so' look.

"It's the school colors," he said again in defense.

"Whatever," Chloe said before changing the subject. "Lois, I need you to go to the Smallville Medical Center. Apparently, our gun-toting ex-quarterback woke up this morning and is feeling the sting of his second-degree burns. He's been apologizing nonstop. So…"

Lois smiled at her cousin. She was relieved to see Chloe acting like her old self. She was really worried that something was wrong.

"Sure he doesn't love the prospect of playing tight end for the Kansas State Boys' Home," she said and then her phone started ringing. She answered it. "Hello? Yes, I will hold for the dean."

She looked at Chloe.

"I've gotta go," she said and left. The call could have gone better. She still wasn't able to talk her way into Met U.

Disappointed, she decided to research another way of getting out of high school and she knew where she could do it without too many interruptions. That is why, later that day, Lois found herself alone in the newsroom. She had just finished a phone call when Chloe walks in.

"Hello," Chloe said. "Look, I'm gonna need you to run with that psycho-quarterback story. You might wanna interview his girlfriend, Mandy. She's a cheerleader."

"Hi. I'm busy trying to get out of Mayberry," Lois said.

"That's fine," Chloe said. "Do whatever you want. You're in charge now. I'm quitting the Torch."

Lois couldn't believe what she just heard. It wasn't like Chloe to blow off a good story let alone quit. Chloe was no quitter. Lois knew that her cousin always wanted to be a reporter. It was her passion. Lois knew she wouldn't just give up her dream like it meant nothing.

"Whoa, wait," she exclaimed. "Quitting? Why?"

"I finally understand why it never worked with Clark," the blonde said.

"Okay, I'll bite," Lois said. She wondered what was up with the sudden change in her cousin.

"Because I was never there for him," Chloe explained. "I was always here, buried in this stupid school newspaper. I wasn't devoted to him, but that's all gonna change now."

"Please stop with your crazy talk," Lois pleaded She was more than a little freaked out by Chloe's behavior. "You can't quit because, seriously, I need the credits. And how many anvils are you gonna let this guy drop on you?"

Lois was remembering all of the times Chloe called or wrote about how much she loved Clark Kent and how he never seemed to see her. At first, the whole situation made Lois want to punch Clark in the face. Now, everything was different. Now, she was with Clark. They were soulmates. Now, Lois knew for sure Clark could never see Chloe the way she wanted and she felt sorry for her cousin.

"You know what's crazy? I actually thought you'd be happy for me." Chloe said approaching her. "Now that Lana and Clark are finally a thing of the past I may actually have a shot at this. Why are you getting in my way?"

Lois immediately felt guilty. She wanted to tell Chloe the truth. She wanted to tell her that Clark was her soulmate and they've been secretly seeing each other for four weeks. She wanted to tell her how sorry she was but there was this cosmic thing pulling her and Clark together. Then, she saw the crazy look in her cousin's eyes. Chloe had a look that said 'don't get in my way'.

"Fine," Lois said backing off. She gathered her things. "Looks like I'm gonna be covering the pompom beat."

"Thank you," Chloe said. Her eyes still looking crazed.

Lois quickly made her exit. It didn't take long for her to find Mandy. The cheerleader was just done the hall from the Torch. She caught what Mandy and the other cheerleaders were talking about.

"Seriously, Mandy. The 24-hour mourning period's over," one of the cheerleaders was saying. "You need a new boyfriend to take to our pool party."

"Hey, I'm not taking a step down from Dan and dating a wide receiver, Rhonda," Mandy said.

"Well, Clark Kent the new quarterback," Another cheerleader said. Lois felt her blood boil when her soulmate's name was mentioned.

"And he's hot," said yet another one and Lois wanted to pull out the girl's hair.

"No decisions," Mandy said. "I'll scope him out."

Lois couldn't help thinking that Mandy and Clark were not going to happen. She felt smug knowing that she had Clark and no one else was going to have him but her ever again.

She approached the group and they finally noticed her.

"Mandy, right? I'm Lois Lane," she said. "I'm doing an article for the Torch about what happened to your boyfriend."

"She doesn't wanna talk about it," Rhonda said.

"I don't wanna write the article, but my cousin dumped it on me and I need the credits, so let's uh…"

"Wouldn't give that geek rag a quote if it were the last paper on Earth," Mandy said bitchily.

"Darn," Lois said sarcastically. She wasn't impressed by the cheerleader's Queen B attitude. "And I thought it was gonna be so insightful."

She noticed the cheerleaders' boyfriends coming towards them.

"Oh, look. Your valets are here." She said. She decided to dig into Mandy. "Except you don't have one anymore, do you?"

"I could have another boyfriend like that," Mandy said with a snap.

"It's amazing what a short skirt and the ability to rhyme will get you," Lois said. She wasn't even the tiniest bit impressed.

Rhonda dropped a folder and Lois bent down to pick it up. She opened up the folder to have a look at what was inside.

"Oh, Advanced Chem," Lois said. "How many cheerleaders does it take to draw a double helix?"

Mandy stepped up to her.

"You want a quote?" she said.

"Yeah," Lois answered knowing that nothing good was going to come out of the cheerleader's mouth.

"Back off, bitch," Mandy said before walking off, purposely bumping into Lois as she walked away.

The other cheerleaders followed.

Lois turned to the group.

"Oh, Mandy," she called out.

The cheerleader turned her head to look back.

"Stay away from Clark Kent."

Mandy rolled her eyes and continued walking.

The next day at practice, Lois approached Clark after she saw him talking to Lana. She felt a small sting of jealousy at the sight of the other. Of course, Clark felt the jealousy through their bond and sent a comforting wave to her.

"Hey, what did you do to my cousin?" Lois asked. "She's freaking me out."

She was feeling a bit agitated. She had spent a part of last night and most of the day listening to Chloe swoon over Clark.

"Nothing," Clark answered. "She's hitting on me."

"Well, obviously you sent some kind of signal that you were interested."

"Look, Lois, I got a game coming up and I'm trying to make an impression. So can we talk about this later?"

Lois rolled her eyes at his priorities now. Clark sent her what felt like an apology through their bond.

Then, they heard Chloe calling for Clark. She was running across the field with pompoms and a Smallville High cheerleading outfit.

"Hi," the petite blonde called.

"Oh my God," Lois said not believing her eyes. She knew Chloe hated cheerleaders just as much as she did. To see her cousin wearing the uniform really worried her.

"Hi," Chloe said running up to them.

"Chloe, what's up with the cheerleader outfit?" Clark asked.

"I found it in the storage locker," Chloe answered. "I thought, you know, what better way to support my new favorite starting quarterback than to join the cheerleading squad? We can be together all the time."

"Yeah," Clark said without enthusiasm. Lois could tell that Chloe's bizarre behavior was freaking him out.

"What is she doing here?" Chloe said noticing Lois standing beside Clark. She had a look of disgust on her heart-shaped face.

Assistant Coach Teague interrupted before Clark could say anything. Lois felt the relief he felt.

"Okay, good luck," Chloe said. Her smile returned. "Bye."

She went to the bleachers.

"Oh, my God," Lois said. "She's taken the fast train to Stepford."

"I need you to keep her away from me," Clark said.

"With what? A tranquilizer gun?"

"There's obviously something wrong. I just need time to figure it out, okay?"

"Okay," Lois agreed. She walked away.

She watches Clark go to the get a drink and saw him flinch in pain. She felt the sense of worry course through him. She nearly felt every tackle and hit he got out on the field. Now, she knew something was terribly wrong. Clark wasn't supposed to feel pain like that and she was wondering why his super vulnerability was failing him. She didn't get a chance to talk to him about it. He was quickly flagged down by a very concerned Chloe and Lois knew that if she interfered she was going to get the crazy eyes again.

Lois and Clark found themselves at the school after hours. Night had fallen and the halls were empty.

"I'm looking for Coach Teague," Clark said. "He just attacked me in my loft."

"After that performance on the field today, I'm not surprised," Lois said. "I'm kidding. What happened?"

"The cheerleaders are spiking the cooler at practice," Clark said. "That's why Chloe and the players are acting so weird."

"Nice work, Smallville," Lois said. "You wanna know what they're using?"

"You actually did some investigative reporting?" Clark asked.

"My cousin goes Martha Stewart without the jail time? Yeah. Suddenly the power of the press interests me."

They walked into the Torch.

"Look what I found," Lois said picking up a folder and opening it to show Clark its contents.

"Mandy and Rhonda did a science fair project together, so."

"So that's our smoking gun," Lois said. "According to their chemistry teacher, they researched a hormone called phenylethylamine."

"Phenylethylamine," Clark repeated.

He read the title of the project.

"The love molecule."

"Exactly," Lois said.

"So it's a love potion?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work."

"Until they added the meteor rock," Clark realized.

"That would explain why you got sick after drinking the stuff at practice today," Lois said.

"We had to reverse the effect," Clark said.

Lois thought that was obvious.

"Well it must wear off at some point, otherwise they wouldn't keep juicing the football players."

"We don't have enough time. What if another player goes into a jealous rage and hurts someone?"

"Wait a minute," Lois said. "You drank some of it too. Mandy and her drones are probably expecting you to go all love slave for one of them. They don't know that you have an extreme allergic reaction to their love potion."

"What's your point?"

"That science report's in Mandy's faux Prada bag. Presumably, it can tell us how to reverse this, right? And, presumably, you're infected. The cheerleaders are having a pool party tonight. How do you look in a swimsuit, Clark?"

Clark looked like he wanted to argue, but decided against it.

Lois smiled smugly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Come on," she said leading the way.

They walked to the pool party together. When they were inside the building, they spotted Mandy's bag quickly.

"Okay, Clark," Lois said. "Faux Prada bag, folder, showtime."

"Lois, I don't think…" Clark started to say.

"Go," Lois interrupted pushing him forward.

"Okay," He said walking towards Mandy and her bag.

Lois watched as Clark distracting Mandy with a kiss. She held in her anger as Mandy took Clark by the hand (and her bag) and left the main area. She waited a few minutes before she followed them. She found Clark and Mandy in the weight room. Mandy's paws were all over Clark and Lois felt the intense need to rip Mandy's hair off her head.

"You're so strong," Mandy said.

Lois felt as if she was going to be sick as she heard the cheerleader compliment Clark. She resisted the urge to reach out and grab Mandy's hair before knocking her out with a well-placed punch. She wonders how mighty Mandy would feel with black and blue bruises all over her face.

"You're so beautiful," Clark said back. He didn't sound at all convincing.

"I'm so gonna beat that bitch to a pulp," Lois whispered to herself.

She watched as Clark and Mandy went back to making out.

Mandy moved Clark so he could sit down and she straddled his lap. The cheerleader did not set down her bag.

"So tell me since you like me so much, what are you gonna do for me?" Mandy asked.

"I'll buy you dinner," Clark said and Mandy kissed him again.

He looked over to Lois and looked like he was about to panic. He felt like he was about to panic. Lois signaled for him to keep talking as she sent a vibe that she hoped was encouraging.

"I'll cook," He amended. "I'll cook you dinner."

"Oh, that is so hot," Mandy said. She went back to kissing him.

Clark removed the bag from her shoulder and threw it towards Lois. Lois could feel through their bond that he was ready for this whole thing to be over with. She was happy Clark was enjoying this act just as much as she was.

"You seem distracted," Mandy said.

"I'm just nervous," Clark said.

"Why?" the cheerleader asked.

"I've never done what I think we're about to do before," Clark answered.

Mandy seemed to like his answer and kissed him again.

Lois went for the bag and Mandy decided to move. Lois backed up to hide under the desk. Mandy laid on the desk and pulled Clark on top of her. The cheerleader had picked up her bag on the way to the desk and Clark relieved her of it again. When he dropped the bag, it landed on Lois' head and she cried out.

"What?" Mandy asked hearing the noise.

"Oh," Clark said trying to cover.

Lois tried to open the bag as quietly as possible. Clark's white t-shirt fell on her head and she felt a deep rage at knowing Mandy was touching what was hers.

Deciding she could not stay in the same room as Mandy and Clark without bashing Mandy's head in with a dumbbell, Lois left to a room that was being redecorated.

"All right," she said taking out the folder and opening it.

With her back turned and her mind focused on the contents of the folder, Lois did not hear Chloe sneak up behind her. Chloe hit Lois with a wrench.

"Chloe," Lois exclaimed turning to face her cousin. "What the hell?"

"I know what you're up to," Chloe said. She struck Lois again. Lois blocked the attack. "I went through this with Lana. I won't with you."

"Do what?"

"Steal Clark!"

Lois quickly ran away and Chloe chased her. She wasn't about to tell Chloe how close to the truth she was.

"Chloe, this is stupid!" Lois said as she dodged Chloe's attacks. Never was she as happy she had taken martial arts than she was at that moment.

"I don't wanna hurt you," she said grabbing Chloe's arm and push her cousin away.

"Too late," Chloe said as she rose from the floor. "You already did." 

Lois rolled her eyes and spun kicked Chloe. The blonde fell back into the broiler, burning herself. Chloe cried out in pain. Lois went to her aide.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry," Lois said. "Are you okay, Chloe?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered. "What happened? What's going on?"

She looked around confused.

Lois looked up at the broiler and figured out the cure for the love potion.

"Come on," she said helping Chloe up. "We have to go confront Mandy."

"Um… okay," Chloe said and followed Lois back to the weight room.

"So how far do you wanna go here?" they heard Mandy ask.

"Right about there would be great, thanks," Lois answered for Clark.

Mandy climbed off of Clark and Clark got off the desk. He grabbed his shirt and rushed to stand behind Chloe and Lois.

"Chloe, are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, fine," Chloe answered.

"I can't believe you, Clark," Mandy said.

"Oh, please," Lois said. "Do you know how pathetic it is you had to resort to chemicals to control your boyfriend?"

"I'm sick of being second to a football," Mandy said.

"So you created a bunch of psycho nut jobs," Lois said to Mandy. Then she turned to Chloe. "No offense."

"None taken," Chloe said.

"What took you so long?" Clark asked Lois.

"She was attacked by a crazy plumber," Chloe answered.

"Yeah," Lois said.

"Did you find the cure?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, we worked out our own little experiment," Lois answered.

Clark looked at her expectantly. Lois understood he wanted some truth.

"I accidentally burned her on the furnace in the broiler and she snapped out of it," Lois explained.

Clark turned to Chloe concerned. Then an idea came to him.

"Just like Dan snapped out of it when the gun heated up," he said.

"Exactly," Lois and Chloe said.

"So it's the heat?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Lois said.

Chloe turned to Mandy and saw that the cheerleader had left.

"You guys, where's Mandy?" she asked.

Lois and Clark looked over to where Mandy had been moments before.

"Oh, nice, Clark," Lois said. "You know you only have one thing to do."

"Me? You're closer to the door," Clark argued.

"Okay, so it's automatically my fault?"

"Guys, guys," Chloe said getting their attention as Mandy returned.

"Oh hey, we were just talking about you," Lois said.

"Yeah? Well, now you're gonna wish you never crossed me," Mandy said.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do, cheer us to death?" Lois asked sarcastically.

A few football players entered the room. Two were carrying baseball bats.

"Oh, great. Here comes the Love Squad," Lois said.

Clark stepped in front of Lois and Chloe.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "Come on, Lois."

Lois held back as Clark and Chloe went to the exit.

"Bring it on, hotshots," Lois said. She really wanted to cause Mandy some kind of harm.

One of the bat carriers swung at her and she ducked. She kicked him back into his friends.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark asked coming back for her.

"Clark, you might want to use one of your special talents right now," Lois suggested. She wanted him to use his heat vision. She hoped it he could control its intensity and only burn the football players a little. She really needed to ask him more about his powers.

"You're gonna pay, bitch," the football player Lois had kicked said standing up.

Clark used his heat vision to break a pipe above Mandy and the football players' heads. Hot steam came rushing out fogging up the room. When the room cleared, Mandy and the football players were on the ground. The football players were no longer under the effects of the love potion.

"Good thinking," Lois said.

"Thanks," Clark said.

The first game of the season began the next day. Lana, Chloe, and Lois sat in the stands side by side to watch. They cheered for their team. The Smallville Crows were losing and only had one final play before the game was over. There were only seconds left on the clock. Lois watched proudly as Clark throw the ball all the way to the end zone at the last second the ball was caught by Nate. The throw and the catch won Smallville High the game.

When Clark was out of his football gear and ready to go home, Lois watched as he and Chloe talked. She saw the sad look on her cousin's face and waited for her to walk away before she approached Clark.

"Good news," Lois said patting Clark on the back. "Apparently the dean got a call from a very prominent benefactor with the initials L.L. They did the white-man power dance and, shazam, I'm officially a freshman."

"That's great," Clark said trying not to sound hurt.

"Don't pretend you had nothing to do with it," Lois said. "Why would Lex call out of the blue on my behalf?"

"Look, the important thing is you got in," Clark said. "Because that's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lois said. "You know, if I could describe my time here in one word it would be 'weird.' A good kind of weird, but weird none the less. I look forward to the relative normalcy of the big city. And don't worry. I'll visit."

"Is that a promise?" Clark asked and Lois felt his worry.

"Every weekend," Lois said. "It will be like I never left at all."

"Well, I could always super speed over to your dorm room when I feel lonely."

"Then there's that."

The smiled at each other.

"About Chloe," Clark said after a moment. "I think we should tell her about us."

"And break her heart?" Lois asked.

"It's better she finds out now than later," Clark said. "It's going to hurt her either way. If we tell her soon the sooner she will get used to the idea."

Lois thought about it for a moment.

"Okay," she said. "Will tell her tonight. I have to head out tomorrow morning."

Clark nodded.

"Okay, tonight," he said.

They decided to talk to Chloe at her house. All three sat in the Sullivans' living room. Chloe sat in her father's Lay-z-boy. Lois sat on the love seat across from Chloe. Clark was on the sofa between the girls.

"What do you guys have to tell me?" Chloe asked.

Clark sighed and looked over at Lois. Lois fidgeted.

"Come on," Chloe said. "Whatever it is it can't be that bad?"

"Um…" Clark said.

"Well," Lois said.

"Come on, you guys. Just tell me."

Clark gulped.

"You see…" he began.

"We never wanted to hurt you," Lois blurted out. "It was instantaneous. It just happened."

"What just happened?" Chloe asked cautiously. "Clark?"

"Lois and I," Clark said.

"You and Lois, what?"

"We're together," Lois rushed out. "We really didn't mean to hurt you. That's why we didn't tell you."

Chloe looked at Clark.

"Clark?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"It's true," he confirmed. "Lois and I have been dating since she came to Smallville. We just connected."

"Connected," Chloe said. "You've been seeing each other for three weeks."

Clark and Lois looked at each other nervously. They were waiting for Chloe to yell at them.

"Are you sure? Is this what you both want?" Chloe asked. "I mean, you're not exactly each other's types."

"I know," Lois said. "It shocked me too."

"We really didn't plan on this," Clark said.

"Okay," Chloe said.

Lois and Clark could tell she was hurting.

"I…" Chloe started to say. "I think I need to be alone."

Without another world, Chloe stood and left the room. Lois and Clark heard her bedroom door shut.

"This is not going to end well," Lois said.

"I think she took it rather well," Clark said.

"Do you really believe that?"

"No," Clark said then sighed. "We're going to have to give her space."

"I know," Lois said.

END OF CH. 4


End file.
